


Insecurities

by Elvarya85



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Insecurity, M/M, adorababbies, baby agents, clint reassures phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 05:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvarya85/pseuds/Elvarya85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the things most people didn’t know about Phil Coulson was that he could be an insecure little bastard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insecurities

**Author's Note:**

> Idk where this came from, but I came up with the idea last night when I was trying to get to sleep and had to write it :3 If it's unclear, it's supposed to be after Phil and Clint have been working together for years, but they've only been together for a few months.
> 
> Unbeta'ed, so sorry for an errors.

One of the things most people didn’t know about Phil Coulson was that he could be an insecure little bastard.

Well, not always.

Actually, he’d pretty much arranged his life so that he was constantly living within his comfort zone. No need to be insecure because he never had to doubt anything.

Leave it to Barton, then, to waltz in and fuck all that up, as well. He’d been screwing with the order of Phil’s life pretty much since day one, but hey, Phil had adjusted around it. He’d always adjusted for Clint. Because even if most of SHIELD couldn’t stand the guy, damnit, he was a good asset, and Phil actually kinda liked him. Sometimes.

But he’d screwed with even that order when he’d come into Phil’s office with a rushed offer of a date.

Which, yeah, Phil had gladly accepted, and it’d quickly turned into more, and now more often than not Clint awoke in Phil’s quarters, back pressed comfortably to Phil’s chest, but still.

Phil couldn’t help that he was insecure.

Especially with Clint sitting right outside his door, flirting with a couple of the new recruits. They giggled at everything he said as he rambled on about archery and causing all manner of mischief around the place. Phil was just starting to wonder if he should mysteriously have them weeded out of the crop of baby agents when one of them, a bit too loudly, asked if Clint was busy Friday.

Phil was out of his chair in an instant, walking to his door and saying, “Agent Barton, can I see you in my office?”

Clint grinned at him. “Sure, Phil, be right there!” The baby agents stared at him with wide eyes. They’d no doubt heard the rumors about Coulson - it was the hobby of a few recruiters to spread ridiculous stories about him - and the fact that anyone called him _Phil_ was probably something of a shock to them.

Hell, he wouldn’t be surprised if Stark already had them convinced his name was literally Agent.

But whatever, he walked back into his office as Clint said, “Duty calls, ladies.” He followed Coulson into his office, grinning broadly, closing the door, and leaning in to catch Phil in a happy kiss. “Hey, Phil,” he mumbled against his lips.

Phil pulled out of the kiss, nodding and walking back around his desk. “How’d your last op go, Agent Barton?”

Clint arched an eyebrow. “Oh, so I’m Agent Barton now?” He grinned sinking into a chair. “It went fine, as you already know. If I recall, you were the one to debrief me. In several ways.” He gave him a cocky grin, same as usual.

Phil was unfazed. “You didn’t visit medical.”

Clint rolled his eyes. “Yeah, and I never do. I had a few cuts and bruises, I really don’t need to take up a bed and a nurse down in medical just so they can tell me to take some advil if I really need it.”

“How’s your training going?”

“What’s this about, Phil?” he asked, finally fed up with it.

“I’m your handler, I’m supposed to keep tabs on you.”

“Well, you never do it like this. Come on, I know you, what’s up?” Phil looked down at his desk at a file that didn’t actually have anything to do with Clint, but he didn’t need to know that. “Phil, was it about those girls?” Still, Phil didn’t reply, and a sly smirk spread over Clint’s face. “Philip Coulson, are you jealous?”

Phil glanced up at him, glaring.

Clint snickered, standing and coming around the desk, leaning against it and pulling Phil in front of him to wrap his arms around his neck. “Come on, Phil, don’t be like that.” Phil’s face softened, but only slightly. “Babe, how long have we known each other? How many times did I ask you out before you finally said yes?” Phil blushed. “You’re the one who wanted to keep our relationship a secret, you told me to act normal. I always flirt with the baby agents, it’s how I get the best gossip and find out who are the most cut throat of the lot. It doesn’t mean anything. I’ll still be snuggling up to you at night, and whenever else you’ll have me.”

Phil finally broke, smiling and leaning in to kiss him. Clint pulled back, laughing. “Did you honestly think I’d legitimately flirt with people right outside your office? I know you, Phil, and they’d never find my body.” Phil laughed, leaning in to kiss him again. It started out light, but it quickly deepened, progressing to more. Clint groaned slightly into his mouth. “What do you say we clear off this desk and have a bit of fun?”

Phil chuckled, looking at his desk. It looked messy, but it was arranged to his liking, a place for everything and everything in its place (even if some things’ places were on top of others’) and he’d rather not mess it up. He sighed. “I do actually have work to do.”

Clint gave him a heartbroken look, kissing him several times, talking between them. “Come on, Phil,” he murmured. “I gotta prove that you’re the one I want so badly. You can’t just work me up like this and leave me hanging.”

“Work you up?” He smirked. “Barton, you worked yourself up.”

“Same thing,” he insisted with a grin. “There’s really _no_ way you can push the work back and spend a bit o’ quality time with your favorite agent?”

Phil looked at the desk again, considering, then shook his head, laughing. “Alright, meet me in my quarters in half an hour.”

Clint grinned broadly. “Yes, sir!” He planted another kiss on his lips and pulled out of his embrace, exiting the office with the grin still firmly on his place. “Ladies,” he said, nodding his head to the baby agents.

He made his way down to Phil’s quarters while Phil sat back down at his desk, chuckling to himself, sorting through his papers, and kicking himself for ever doubting Clint. 

The guy may be crazy, but he was crazy about Phil.

Good enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated, here or on tumblr.
> 
> <http://frostirons.tumblr.com/ask>


End file.
